redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferranta Brushtail
Yippee! First twice in one day! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, Heya Welcome If you got any other questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two | Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance I'm also here for help too Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy Ferranta Brushtail! I am [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) And (incase you want your own and such >.>) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Alright, I was just mostly wanting to give her and the other colors they can use. Anyways, thanks for telling me :) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Another squirrel! Welcome, Ferranta Brushtail, I hope you enjoy your time here at the wiki! Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pinedance!--Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 04:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hola! Welcome to Redwall Abbey! (I've always wanted to say that!) Well, I see Zaran an' Sambrook have already given you the nuts and bolts of it. Enjoy your time here, and I you want a picture of anythig Redwall, Sambrook's the one to ask! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) PS- Sam did the last picture on my signature, the one of the pine marten. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC)